


Passions

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	Passions

01.  
御村托也遇到了危机，精简地说，就是大原耕二不怎么搭理他。  
初到里昂的第一天他就去见了大原，对方愿意接纳他的态度令御村欢呼雀跃，之后一周都沉浸在每日都能见到大原的喜悦里，复杂繁重的入学手续和突变的新生活都没让他觉得疲惫。然而，随着在里昂的生活逐渐步入正轨，他察觉到了异样。  
因为课业问题，他和生活相对随意的大原很难见上面。早上出门的时候大原还没起床，晚上归来勉强能和大原吃一顿晚饭。虽然能见到对方他觉得身心疗愈，但是大原既不和他牵手，也不主动联系他，连说话时打情骂俏都没有。这样的见面频率和关系，仿佛又回到了他们刚认识的时候，甚至还不如那时候亲密。  
专业课上完了，御村收拾东西迅速离开。明天开始有为期三天的短休，他拒绝了同样来自日本的其他专业同级生的出游邀请，赶往了私人牙科诊所。他坐了四十分钟的公交，到了目的地旁的车站，隔着玻璃门看到大原在和身边一个高大的法国青年交谈着，手上似乎还拿着一张宣传单。  
“下午好。”那个名叫康斯坦丁的法国青年友好地向御村打招呼。御村早就知道康斯坦丁是大原的追求者。大原明明拒绝了，却总是和对方吃饭并出去游玩，称呼也很亲昵，这让御村心怀芥蒂。他表面风平浪静地点头致意，坐到了前台旁的座位上等大原下班。  
他是不是将大原逼得太紧了？御村心猿意马地复习着笔记上的知识点，他来到里昂快一个月了，和大原的关系就像普通面熟的朋友，让他愈加不安。他正这么想着，一张传单塞到他眼前。  
“我下周开学，学校组织外国学生去巴黎三天，参观卢浮宫之类的，明天出发，”大原凑近他，身上好闻的味道也飘过来了，“可以带一个同行者一起去，不过不包食宿费，你去吗？”  
“我去。”御村毫不犹豫地答应了。

御村带着行李到达集合地点，觉得自己大意了，小看了大原的交友能力。来自不同国家的年轻男女正围着大原耕二，用不熟练的法语沟通着。交流磕磕绊绊，但气氛却相当的好。他还奢望着能有大量和大原独处的时间，如此看来简直是痴心妄想。  
大原见御村来了也不吱声，就把他推到人群中间。艺术生都打扮得个性时髦，香水味冲鼻，让御村心生怯意。而周围人正相反，又多了个亚洲帅哥，他们立刻开始起哄，问御村是不是单身、和大原又是什么关系。  
“前男友。”大原爽快地笑着答道。这一回答令周围人愕然了几秒，但不一会儿气氛又回到热烈中去，有女孩大胆地来问御村要手机号码。  
听到答复的御村心慌意乱，面对热情的女性们只好苦笑着拒绝。巴士上他也没挤到大原周围的座位上，最后只能独自霸占着两个座位，听着最新的关于金融的法语讲座，木讷地看着高速公路上的风景。  
大原大方承认了他们过往的恋情，御村很高兴。与此同时，大原又斩钉截铁地断开了他们现在的关系。前男友这个词牢牢地扎在他的脑海里，这样特殊的身份不存在于暧昧的界限里，显得冰冷而遥远。已经过了半年了，大原不喜欢他了，也是正常不过的事情。他失落地走在队伍的末尾，在巴黎的大街上晃了一圈，远远地遥望着队伍前端的大原，一路上都没有上去搭话。  
夜里众人在宾馆分配房卡，他是和大原一起来的，自然就被分到了一个房间。大原拿到房卡的那一刻，他确实有些非分之想，又怕会不停地降低大原对他的好感度，御村拼命甩掉了那些邪念。  
欧洲的宾馆又小又挤，家具的空隙间只能勉强让一人通过，两张小小的单人床被床头柜隔开，浴室也只能容纳一个人，连转身都困难。忙碌了一天，晚饭他郁闷地喝了些酒，先洗了澡准备休息。大原进来后，也没出过房门，虽然时不时有电话或上门的招呼来问他要不要出去喝酒，但都被大原一一拒绝了。  
在他睡下后不久，大原也躺下关了灯。御村背对着大原，意料之外地难以入眠。大原和别的人说话交流他都在意，没法像以前那样心平气和地接受大原广大的交友圈，仿佛过了半年，他的独占欲更加莫名其妙地横生着，尽管他只是个普通的前男友。  
冷气、软过头的床垫还有糟糕的隔音效果——隔壁时而低喘时而呻吟的叫床声让失眠的御村暴躁极了。他叹了口气，起床上了个厕所，用热水敷了会儿脸，深吸几口气放松一下。从厕所里走出来，小夜灯照着他的床铺，微弱的光线洒到大原身上。大原背对着他，缩着挤在床沿边，腰上盖着薄毯子，露出的上身穿了件白色背心。没有长发遮掩，可见大原肩胛骨的轮廓，宽松背心半贴着后背，肩带处的布料隆起，腰侧起了皱褶。御村走到床边坐下，注视着染上一层昏黄的大原的背部，心跳骤然加速。  
御村借困到迷糊的理由说服自己，撩开了大原的薄毯，小心翼翼地侧躺到大原身后。他的胸口躁动着，或许下一秒被吵醒的大原就会把他踢下床。他关了灯，放缓了呼吸，贴近大原的后背，大原的发尾依旧飘着和过去一样的馨香。大原上半身的皮肤被冷气吹得有点凉，御村用胸口贴上，大原因蜷起身而突出的腰抵着他的小腹，使得他无法再靠近。  
御村拉起毯子，盖住大原的肩膀，伸手扣住了大原的腰，将人半搂在怀里。御村合上眼，催促自己冷静下来，他的心跳声会把大原吵醒的。被窝里的温度渐渐暖和了，御村的身体变得沉重。此时他怀里有了动静，一股温热钻进了他的怀里和颈间。他睁不开眼，喉口呜咽了一声，坠进梦里。

御村一觉睡到闹钟响起，循着声音反手去摸自己的手机，而怀里的人紧紧地抱着他，让御村屏气不敢有过大的动作。他掐掉闹钟，手回到被子里抱住大原的后背，瞬时便没了睡意。大原像树袋熊一般抱着他，头埋在他的脖颈，呼吸扫过他的锁骨。大原的双腿夹着他的一条腿，两人的下肢纠缠在一起。这样的情形好像回到了大原的小公寓里，他在和大原交欢一夜后醒来。他习惯性地摸大原的后颈，没有摸到对方长长的头发，才回到现实。  
外面逐渐有人声响起，其他房间的学生都陆续起床了。他理应把大原叫醒，但能抱着睡着的大原他喜悦万分，不舍得松手，而且之后一整日又只能看着对方和别人嬉笑，不如就当作睡过头了将大原关在这个房间里。  
大原的闹钟铃声打破了他的幻想，清脆响亮的铃声加上机械振动声势浩大，两个循环后，他怀里的人便不悦地扭动起来。大原的腿蹭到了御村的两腿之间，他被蹭得有点感觉，分心把大原的手机拿过来，塞到怀里，大原接过，关掉铃声，再把手机给御村。动作熟稔连贯，好像习惯这样醒来了。  
御村不可遏制地开始全身发热，他更加不想让大原起床了。他拉起毯子，掩住大原的耳朵，加大了手臂的力度。可惜一切都不如愿，他怀里的大原深吸一口气，扯下了毯子，边揉眼睛边打着呵欠。  
“起床了。”大原说罢，就推开他从床上爬起来，语气就和说御村是前男友时一样随意自然。大原背对着他在背心外面套上一件短袖衬衫，换好衣服后便去洗漱。  
再怎么揣测都是浪费时间，御村不情愿地换上衣服，两人整理完毕后离开房间吃早饭。相拥睡了一夜，出了门对视都困难了。明明以前上床时兴致高昂，之后交流也没有障碍，现在却连接触都觉得害羞。  
欧洲的早餐大多都是些冷食，口味不合，御村一早就提不起兴趣。尤其是一进餐厅大原就被一群小姑娘带走了，让他更加火大。他稍微选了些热的食物，坐到角落里慢慢吃。他刚坐下没多久，一个身形偏瘦的男子就用生涩的法语问他能不能拼桌。他回头环视，不知不觉间餐厅几乎坐满了，就欣然答应。  
“你是大原的前男友？”自称诺兰的男子是美国人，他的第一句话就让御村产生了抵触的情绪。  
御村也懒得组织词句，用僵硬的法语回答他：“他是那么认为的。”  
对方没察觉到他的敌意，继续苦恼地说着：“我的妹妹迷上他了，真是糟糕。她还想和我一起留在里昂，不想去巴黎的大学，可是巴黎的大学更好。”  
“他没那么坏，”御村喝了一口冰咖啡，“只是有点……琢磨不透。”  
“我不是想说他不好 ，是我的妹妹她……”诺兰绞尽脑汁思考着。  
“我懂。”  
“这样太亏了，”诺兰一脸苦闷，“爱情不该这么盲目。”  
御村面无表情地叉起碟子里的培根卷，诺兰口中盲目的人就坐在对面。从他半年前追到里昂的那一夜开始，他就决定了要来这里上学。这个决定毫不意外地遭到了全家人的反对，这个疯狂的要求甚至让他的母亲都追查到了大原家里。他只是再三强调自己想去法国学习，然后学习、考试，通过所有必要的项目。即使他现在和大原没有进展，他也从未动摇过。既没有过海誓山盟，也没有知己知彼，只是顺从了本心——大原教会他的。  
一只手从御村背后绕过来，手上挂着眼熟的红绳，接着一杯热气腾腾的牛奶落到御村的手边，打断了他们俩的谈话。  
“你们聊得很开心啊。”低声的日语落到御村耳边，伴随着大原独有的香味。大原的十字挂坠落在御村肩上，起身时滑过他的肩膀。大原依旧用着日语嘱咐他：“牛奶刚热好，喝了吧。”说罢就离开了，御村只看到他的背影。  
“他吃醋了吗？”诺兰愧疚地向御村致歉。  
“不要紧，他经常这样。”御村吹了吹冒热气的牛奶，抿了一小口。  
是甜的。

卢浮宫里是自由组队活动，御村以为自己绝对会落单，就拿了地图准备一个人先进去。大原却立刻跟到他身边，问他想去看什么。  
“诶？”  
“一天看不完的，我之前来过了，这次就选你想去的好了。”大原答道。  
“你要跟我一起吗？”  
“不然呢？”大原挑了挑眉毛，“难道你和那个美国人……”  
“走了。”御村抓住大原的手腕甩掉想要跟上来的女孩们，刚进入馆内就不知道被人流挤往了何处。大原挣脱了御村僵硬的桎梏，在御村失落之前握住了对方的手。在法国的第一次牵手，也是第一次在公共场合表现得亲密，这一刻御村无心留意周围无价的艺术品了。馆内一直摩肩接踵、人声鼎沸，御村不善于艺术赏析，大多都草草略过。一整日走下来，他对艺术品的印象少之又少，脑子里都是大原出汗的手掌、微湿的发尾，看画时专注的眼神、被咬住的下唇、扬起的下巴，清爽的短发让大原看上去更加可爱了。  
晚上大原也没有出去赴约，一整日都在御村的身边。即使没什么对话，御村也心满意足。他匆匆洗完澡，房间的大灯已经熄灭了，夜灯的光线落在两张床之间。  
御村躺下，对床的大原也在看着他，一语不发。凝视下，御村燥热起来，脑子里闪过各种不洁的妄想，火苗奔向他的小腹。大原撩开被子，拍拍床铺，嘴角挂着笑容。御村吞了口唾沫，爬到了大原的床上。  
盖上被子，两人的身体像磁石一般吸到一起，大原钻进他的怀里，汲取他身上的温暖。  
“耕二君，今天早上……”  
“你一定要这么毁气氛吗？”大原不满地叹息。  
“他只是来和我说他的妹妹喜欢上你了，没别的，”御村说罢讨好地蹭了蹭大原的头顶，“我不想让你误会。”  
“知道了。”大原的声音闷闷的，腿也同时卡进了御村的双腿间。  
“等、别——”御村方才燃起的欲火尚未平息，大原一蹭过那儿，他就勃起顶到了大原的小腹。气氛骤然尴尬，他竭力想着怎么辩解大原才不会认为他是个精虫上脑的男人。他太久没碰过大原了，确实总在想着剥光大原，和对方交缠。这种性幻想是他想独占大原的必然产物，可他不是因为想和大原上床才来到大原身边的。“抱歉，我去卫生间解决一下吧。”御村喃喃地说道。  
“别，”大原抓住他胸口的布料，“我也硬了。”大原牵着御村的手放到自己的裆部，那里也隆起成了山丘。  
“那……唔——”他被大原的吻堵住了双唇，仅仅是嘴唇相贴，他就兴奋得难以抑制。御村翻身将大原压在身下，对着柔软的双唇细细地舔舐起来。时隔半年，他仍记得大原的唇舌的触感，舌头相缠，情欲的火焰瞬时蔓延至他的全身，御村的喘息也跟着粗重起来。  
“呼、呼……”亲吻的间隙他和大原四目相对，他看到了大原眼底的渴望和迟疑，那样复杂的情感也同样存在于御村眼中。大原撩起自己睡衣的下摆卷到胸口以上，露出两颗挺立饱满的粉色乳首，随后拉下裤子，勃起的阴茎弹了出来，竖在两腿之间。“摸我。”大原垂着眼发号施令。  
“只能摸？”御村轻颤着手捏起大原的乳首。大原的乳首还是那么敏感，只是玩弄着就让大原的阴茎吐水。  
“只能摸。”大原掏出御村的阴茎，手法略生疏地揉搓着底部的睾丸。大原将两人的阴茎贴到一起，舒服地喘息出声，绵绵的气音里他小声说道：“那里……好久没进去过了，今天不行。”  
“好。”御村含住大原的嘴唇，交换着彼此的唾液。他上下小幅度顶着腰，模仿着性交的姿势，让自己的阴茎在大原的手中，和大原的相互摩擦。听着大原的声音他就湿得厉害，他想按住大原细软的腰让对方别再扭了，淫荡的动作让他想起湿软小穴里的快感。两人很快就射了，精液糊在双方的小腹上又腥又粘。  
射完后两人都有点不太好意思，御村清理完下半身后，大原自己又冲洗了一会儿。大原床上有点脏了，他们就睡到了御村的床上，搂着彼此沉沉睡去。  
御村又梦到了大原的公寓，他们在大原的小床上调情。  
梦里他对大原一遍又一遍，重复地说着“我喜欢你”。  
可是大原拒绝了他。

02.  
大原开学之后，能够见面的次数就更少了。巴黎三天归来后依旧没有任何进展，御村有空的时间大原似乎都有事，而大原从不主动约他，两周过去了，他还不清楚大原的课程安排。在这期间，他和学校的日本留学生熟悉起来，也一起出去聚餐过几次。身在异乡，难免会对说同一种语言的人倍感亲切。  
前来邀请他的是文学院的佐仓晴美，相貌不算太出挑，性格温和、博学多才，彼此间有不少共同语言。她的父亲是国家议员，和御村家里有些交情。  
“明天晚上，酒吧？”听到对方的提议，御村惊讶道。  
“老板是法籍日本人，店里的食物也不错，学长说新生一定要去一次。”  
御村尚未确认大原是否有空，介于他已经连续三天被大原拒绝，且上周同一时间大原也忙于学业，御村便答应了。  
天气转凉，眨眼里昂就入秋了。放学后离约定的时间还早，他和佐仓在周边游荡了一圈，在书店里买了一些读物，还去精品店陪着兴奋的女孩子买了首饰。他笑着应和佐仓，隐隐希望他身边的人是大原。柜台里琳琅满目的饰品闪得晃眼，但哪一个都不适合大原，最后御村兴致缺缺地和佐仓一起前往酒吧。  
酒吧有点偏，在巷子里位置难找。店里生意异常红火，当地的法国人啃着肉串喝着啤酒兴致高昂，亚洲人的面孔占了一半，和法国人一起闹腾着。在烟酒和食物的香气里，他走到大厅的长餐桌旁，居酒屋般的摆设相当亲切。  
席上坐着五六个同级生再加两位高年级的学长，见两人提着手提袋进来，忙不迭地吹口哨起哄。他听而不闻，坐下灌了两大口啤酒，排遣自己的郁闷。在座的人各个后台强劲，没兴趣追问御村的家世，无非唠叨家长里短，发表对新生活不习惯的牢骚。  
“啊，我刚刚看到熟人了，”从洗手间回来的青木学长神神秘秘地说道，“艺术大学今年的新生，是个帅得过分的日本人，他在这儿和同学喝酒。”  
众人高呼着让学长赶紧把人带过来，没过多久青木就拖了个人回来，在座一片欢呼。坐在里边的御村慢了一拍，在食物的热气和烟雾之中看清来人的长相。青木没有骗人，来者一走到桌旁就调动了所有人的情绪，除了御村。  
“耕二君？”他倏地起身，几杯啤酒下肚后他有点眩晕。大原隔着桌子站在他对面，无奈的表情在看到他的瞬间凝结。  
“大原你和我们御村认识啊，”青木没注意到两人脸上的尴尬，“那你坐他旁边吧。”硬是将大原塞到了御村的旁边。长凳上多挤了一个人，御村不自然地往佐仓身边挪。  
视线聚焦在大原身上，大家都期待着突然降临的美男子的自我介绍。大原夺走御村手边喝了一半的啤酒杯灌了一大口，笑盈盈地说道：“大原耕二，艺术系研究生，专业舞台设计，请多指教。”  
若不是大原的语调里带着怒气，这样的情形和他们初遇时相差无几。御村心虚又气恼，他没料想大原是有空闲的，否则现在他们就不会在吵吵嚷嚷的酒吧里相遇，而是在小餐厅里碰杯交谈。他不敢看身边的大原，也不敢想是不是大原前几天都在故意骗他，实际上在和别人玩耍。  
御村抿着唇，把上来的烤串推到大原面前。大原的手腕光洁，那根红手绳不见踪迹，令御村的心情顿时跌入谷底，嘴里的肉串都食之无味。  
他也不知道哪来的自信，就认为大原会一直喜欢着自己。模糊地算下来，他和大原也不过相处了半年，时隔半年之后没有感情也是自然的事情。莫非大原对他一直纠缠的态度感到厌烦了，所以才故意说谎，不与他见面。  
桌下，大原突然撞了一下他的大腿，御村惊得回魂看身侧。“他们说你呢。”大原低着头喝酒，长睫毛忽闪。  
“御村君你有女朋友了吗？”桌上的人正在谈论他，喝得有些上劲，声音都放开了。  
“还没……”  
“那就是独身咯。”  
“姑且算是。”他苦笑道。  
“诶？我还以为你和佐仓在交往呢。”  
被点名的佐仓喝得双颊绯红，连忙摆手否认。  
“你们气氛一直很不错的样子，各方面都很配，要不交往试试？”周围人见状说笑着想要撮合。  
“呼……”大原叹了口气，喝空了酒杯摇摇晃晃地站起身，“抱歉，我明天还要去画室。先走啦，下次再来。”大原临走时拍拍青木的肩膀道歉，打开皮夹付费被青木拦住了，说是请他了。大原弯着嘴角，笑容里残留着令人微醺的酒精，对着酒桌上的人们摆摆手，抄着裤袋走了，一个眼神也没有留给御村。  
大原在怄气，留在桌上的御村只觉得委屈，闷着一肚子的怨气还被甩了脸色。他喝完酒，拿着书包也走了。  
“御村君你也有事？”青木不明所以。  
“嗯。”他把酒钱塞到青木手里，跟着追了出去。

喝了几杯酒身子还是暖的，大原在夏末的夜风里兜转了一会儿，不想回去，便走到一旁公园的湖边醒酒。明天去画室这类的说辞自然是骗人的，他只是在那个说说笑笑的酒桌上待不下去了。要入秋了，他把手绳送去店里清洗，手上空空他心里没底，果真没遇到好事。  
他点了根烟，抽着解闷。他翻开手机选中了小岛透的名字，心想这个点打扰亲友不太好，抖掉烟蒂继续闷着吸烟。他没想故意吊着御村，可是他顾忌又惶恐，回头一看才发现御村和他离得这么远。就算到了里昂，他们的交友圈还是不一样，围在御村托也周围的依旧是上流社会的精英二代。这些人自然和御村合得来，惺惺相惜，很快就会交往密切。  
“可恶……”大原懊恼地揉着自己的头发。如果巴黎那晚，他和御村做了可能就不会发展成这样了，他不由得在心里唾骂自己的胆小，就因为怕疼没让御村进来。  
不对。大原自我否定道。怕疼也只是借口罢了。  
“耕二君！”他听到御村气喘吁吁的声音，循声望去，御村提着包朝着他小跑而来。  
“怎么了？”火气上涌，大原摸摸鼻子，背过身问道。  
“那个，我有点喝多了，所以……”御村坐到旁边歇息，他跑得上气不接下气。  
“哦。”大原吐着烟圈不理睬。  
大原不知道自己此刻到底在气什么，仿佛他现在转过去扑进御村怀里就是认输献媚的行为。  
“耕二君，”气息平复下来的御村问他，“手绳……你不用了吗？”  
“早上送去洗了。”  
“这样啊……”御村松了口气。  
“就想知道这个的话，你可以回去了，那边比较重要吧。”大原抽完了一根，没处扔剩下的烟头，扭着上半身找了垃圾桶。他起身去扔，被一股大力拉向后方，跌到飘着酒气的怀抱里。大原慌了神，又挣脱不开，不悦地发问：“干什么？”  
“我让你觉得麻烦了吗？”御村靠在他的肩上，用力收紧了手臂。  
“没有。”大原放弃了抵抗。  
“如果你不想和我见面，就直接告诉我，不要撒谎。”  
“我没有撒谎。你不来找我，我就和别人喝酒，难道不可以吗？”  
御村的呼吸绕在他的后颈，湿热的吐息令人心跳加速。御村的吸气很用力，刻意隐忍让他的身体都在颤抖。御村压着嗓子说道：“不可以。”  
“你啊……”  
“光是看着你和别人说话我都嫉妒得呼吸困难，只好装作没看见来催眠自己。你既不主动和我联系，也不想和我肢体接触，到现在我已经……无法忍耐。”御村的手扣住他的肩膀，将大原压在自己的怀里。“我喜欢你，让你觉得很麻烦吗？我从日本追到你身边，给你造成困扰了吗？”  
“我的少爷，”大原叹息，“你的喜欢太沉重了，我承受不起。”  
御村的心脏宛如被贯穿那般钝痛，他捂住脸埋在大原的肩膀，酸楚堵住了喉咙。  
“我很害怕啊，你花了这么多心血，偏离了原本的人生轨道，也来到了里昂。相处后发现我并不是你想要的那种人，然后你开始后悔，后悔自己的决定，后悔遇见我，”大原自嘲地笑笑，“而我只能赔笑说是你没有看清我，明明一开始我就强调过了我是个一无是处的人，除了帮你抒发性欲没有别的长处了。”  
“不会发生这种……”  
“会啊！你别这么随意地下定论！”大原大吼着打断他。大原的突然发怒惊得御村松开了手，大原倏地起身走开，仓皇地把手里的烟头扔掉。大原站在路灯下背对着他，背部因为深呼吸起伏着。大原颤抖着摸出烟盒又点了一根，吐着圈，手抵着额头，竭力压制着自己暴躁的情绪：“我先走了……你也早点回去吧。”  
御村冲上去抱住大原，不由分说地咬住了大原的双唇。粗暴的动作让他磕到了大原的牙齿，对方呜声地抗议，手里的烟落到地上，敲打和推搡都无法停下御村的动作。渐渐大原放弃了反抗，屈服地抓住了御村胸口的衣襟，任凭御村舔吻他的唇舌。  
“耕二君，我喜欢你。不管你怎么想，我对我所做的一切都没有后悔过。”御村抚摸着大原的脸颊，大原的眼角红红的，委屈的模样软化了御村悸动的心脏。  
“哦。”大原的应声带着哭腔，他垂下头，刘海挡住了他的眉目。御村捧起他的脸，不让躲开。泪水从大原动人的桃花眼里落下，上一次御村见到大原哭泣是因为大原念念不忘的主妇。御村拍拍大原的后背，安慰般地蹭着大原双唇，泪水的咸涩味流转于唇齿间，淡化了烟酒的味道。  
“少爷，你可得做好心理准备了。”大原勾着御村的脖子，身体前倾，将大部分重量都压在御村上身，他伸出舌头卷着御村的舌尖，“我很麻烦的，你要是甩了我……我也会一直缠着你的。”  
“求之不得。”御村恨不得将大原揉进自己的身体里。

03.  
御村理所当然地把大原带回了家。他们俩都喝了酒，不过意识清醒，御村迫不及待地叫了出租车，准备回去和大原温存一番。  
御村的房子是家人置办的，买了富人区的单人公寓，装修看似简洁实则不失精致。在御村托也的强烈要求下，家族没有把管家和女佣塞进来，只请了钟点工每周一下午来清扫。除了料理，洗衣服打扫卫生他一个人做也习以为常了。  
大原不是第一次来他家里，不过前几次他们只是喝喝茶看看电影，没什么肢体接触。关上大门大原就迫不及待地迎上来索吻，一边揉搓着御村的裤裆，啧啧地吮吸着御村的舌头。御村还手抚摸着大原的腰线，揉捏大原浑圆的翘臀，手指蹭着臀瓣间的缝隙。  
“托也……”大原喘息着叫他的名字，御村的耳根被上涌的情欲烧红了，“那里好久没做过了，有点紧……”  
“我会小心一点的。”他的下体硬得顶着裤子，压得难受。在玄关脱裤子着实不雅，他把大原带进浴室里，姜黄色的瓷砖明亮而温暖。御村胡乱地解开自己的衬衫，两人贴着身躯脱下碍事的衣物，挺硬的阴茎指着对方的小腹。旋开浴室的花洒，热水降下，两人揉搓着沐浴乳的泡沫互相涂抹。大原摸到御村那颗脐钉，怜爱地在那周围打圈。  
“托也，你摸我后面。”大原握着两人的阴茎，分开双腿，扭腰示意。御村抱着他的腰，沾了沐浴乳的手指挤进了窄穴。  
“疼吗？”  
“稍微有点……违和感，”大原呻吟着，手上不忘记撸动两人的性器，“再用力点。”御村一手掐着臀瓣张开穴口，一手在蜜穴里缓慢进出。  
“唔——”大原的舌头堵着他的喘息，他的包皮被推开，两人的龟头对着贴在一起，和着泡沫揉搓。刺激性的快感让御村腿软，他将第二根手指插进穴里，泡沫水顺着手指滴下来。他好不容易挤进第三根手指的时候，自己的阴茎被大原撸射了。乳白色的精液和沐浴乳难以分辨，御村卸下花洒一同冲洗，将大原被沐浴乳侵占的小穴也洗净了。  
淋浴房的热气，未消退的酒精，再加上难以平息的情欲，两人从浴室里出来时都晕晕乎乎的。御村给大原披上浴袍，自己围了条浴巾，到房间里互相帮对方吹头发。御村的头发干得差不多了，大原坐在床沿，御村的腿卡在对方的双腿之间。大原的头发厚实，有些日子没有剪，头发又变长了。电吹风喷出的热气在御村手指间流窜，大原享受着他的头部按摩，抱着他的腰，头枕在胸口正好压着他的心脏。  
御村下体一凉，大原解开了他腰间的毛巾，无辜地抬头看他。御村没指责他，大原变本加厉地含住了御村的乳首，手握住御村的阴茎上下撸动着。御村尚在不应期，下体被揉捏，酥酥麻麻的快感纷涌而上，却没有勃起的迹象。  
“等、耕二君……”大原弯下柔软的腰含住他的阴茎，高温的口腔包裹着他的生殖器，小腹聚集的快感令御村腿软。  
大原推开他的包皮，对着他的龟头又舔又吸，马眼里渗出的汁液被大原全数吞咽下去。同时大原的手还揉捏着微肿的囊球，拨弄周围粗硬的耻毛。御村忍着绷直了腿，吹干了大原的发尾。他甩着半勃的阴茎把吹风机放在附近的床头柜上，取了抽屉里的润滑剂和避孕套，回身就把大原摁在床上。  
“这个不要。”大原扔掉他手里的套子，抽开腰间的带子，扯开衣领，跟随着御村向下的视线，分开自己的双腿，露出湿润的股间。御村在掌心挤了点润滑剂，在大原的穴口上也抹了一些，将湿润的手指送了进去。  
御村的亲吻从大原的双唇开始，顺着身体的曲线向下。两颗粉嫩挺立的乳首，以及乳晕上的小痣是他重点关爱对象。当御村舔咬过大原的小腹时，大原已经能轻松地夹进第三根手指了，大原像是逐渐找回了过往肉体的记忆，在手指进出时摆动着自己的腰腹。  
御村爬回到原位，满足大原的索取，口中带着腥气的津液蒸腾着情欲。大原融化在接吻中的呻吟让他格外有感觉，即将发生交合，他紧张又兴奋。大原比他还要急切，一边亲吻着，一边握住了他涨大的下体。  
“托也，行了，你进来吧，”大原眯着眼，双腿蹭着御村的腰，舌头扫过下唇，“里面好痒……想要你……”  
御村听得下体充血，又涨了一圈。他抽掉自己被体液浸湿的手指，扶住阴茎对准了微张的小穴口，一寸寸地进入。  
“唔——”阴茎撑开湿润的穴道，被熟悉的异物插入，蜜液渗出润滑着结合的私处。大原弓起腰，他将双腿打开方便御村的进入，粗热的硬物侵犯着他的身体，仿佛整个身体都要被这个巨物填满了。阴茎全部没入时，两人都松了口气。  
“疼吗？”御村撩开他的刘海，拭去额上的汗珠。  
“好撑……”不只是结合的地方，大原的心里也被御村撑满了，一时间泪水溢出了眼眶。御村以为把他弄疼了，放软语气哄他。大原不动声色地擦掉眼角的眼泪，搂住了对方的脖子，撒娇地蹭御村的脸颊：“涨得难受，你动一下。”  
御村不敢有大动作，抱着他的腰慢慢进出，轻拿轻放，像是对待易碎品那般。大原敏感的身体渐渐被唤醒，小穴被刺激着淌出蜜液。不轻不重的顶撞让大原很快就不知足了，催促御村干得再用力点。  
“嗯、有点感觉了……”大原咬着下唇，拖着御村的腰，被干得在床上前后摇摆。御村的记忆也还在，他转换着角度磨着大原的身体，探寻大原的敏感点，他一顶腰，紧致的小穴就吸住了他的阴茎。“唔……”面对突然的袭击，大原痉挛着收紧了小穴，夹得御村又疼又爽。  
“耕二君，一下子出了好多水啊……”他亲了一会儿大原的嘴唇，趁大原稍稍放松警惕，又对着敏感点大力进攻。  
快感汹涌地击倒了大原，脑袋里充斥着对御村的渴望。他双眼水汽氤氲，魅惑的音调勾引着身上的侵犯者：“里面想要、被精液和肉棒填满……唔……求你了……想要托也的……”  
御村的理智也被迅速磨灭，他抱住柔软的细腰，加速搅动大原的蜜穴。  
“啊、好硬……好厉害……”大原的腿勾着他的腰，高亢甜腻的叫床声里夹杂着各种淫荡的词汇。交合的私处被腺液和体液打湿，粘成一团，分不清到底是来自谁的。时隔半年的性交，生涩的钝痛令摩擦的性快感翻倍，大原抬腰迎合着御村的插入。他大脑一片混沌，只想要更多更强烈的疼爱，由此记住御村阴茎的形状。  
“耕二君……你下面吸得好紧……”御村含着大原的舌头在嘴里搅拌，口中交缠与下体一样激烈黏连，透明的津液流到了下巴。  
“托也……”大原说不出一句完整的话，此刻他只能遵循自己的本能，捧着御村的脸颊纵情地交配，他口中喃喃道：“我喜欢你……”  
御村吸了口气，下身放缓了结合。  
“我喜欢你，”大原重复道，“喜欢你……喜欢到我坏掉了也无所谓。”  
御村哽咽，一时不知如何作答，才能抒发他的狂喜和对大原的爱恋。  
“我也是。”御村吸了吸鼻子，拥着大原柔软的身体，重新投入到性爱中去。  
他们原本就是契合度极高的性伴侣，加上爱语的调剂，让这场性爱激情得销魂蚀骨，也浪漫到缠绵悱恻。他们陷在床铺里互相索取，渴望来自对方的更多的侵占。  
“托也……你射了好多……”高潮过后的大原夹着御村的腰不让他出去，小腹中浓稠的精液被堵着没法流出去。大原白皙的身体透着粉，被汗浸润后，浓颜更显得妩媚。  
“耕二君还是那么喜欢内射，”御村翻过身，侧躺在床上，将大原拥进怀里，“好久没做了，感觉太爽了……”  
“你没和别人上过床吗？”大原问。  
“没有，想要的时候就想着你自己做……耕二君呢？”  
“有啊，用的前面，”大原爽快地回答。御村迟迟不回应，大原翻身压在御村身上看着对方的脸，“吃醋了？”  
“有点。”御村脸上写满了不高兴，气恼地别过脸去。  
“托也，万一……我说万一，”大原起身，御村的阴茎从身体里滑出去，精液缓缓地从闭合的穴口里流出来，“万一我出轨了怎么办？我对自己的专一没那么有信心……当然我不是暗示你我以后肯定会出轨，就是……”大原后悔为难地抿着嘴，觉得这个时候不该提这些事。  
御村坐起身环着他，直视着大原的双眼：“那个时候，我也不知道我会做出些什么……极端的事情。说实话，就算你没变心，就像现在，我也想把你锁在房间里，不停地跟你上床，不停地中出你，在你身上做满记号，让你没法思考除了我以外的事情。”说这些话时，御村没有半点玩笑的意思，一本正经地说出了充满性暴力的词句。  
大原自然地将双手搭在御村的溜肩上，身体的重量压在御村的身上，将人推倒回床上。  
“那你今晚就可以试试，”大原的桃花眼弯成好看的形状，含着露骨的轻佻和含蓄的爱欲，“就现在。我是你的。”

 

04.  
“呼……”大原放下箱子，这是他最后的收纳箱了。一个个箱子堆放在整洁的空房间里，他一时也没有整理的兴趣，倒是有点累了。上下楼搬东西出了一身的汗水，裤脚又被雨水淋湿了，他现在急切地想去洗澡。  
背后传来“咔嚓”一声，御村用手机拍下了他的背影。御村笑着收起手机，给他递上水杯，拍拍他的背顺气。  
“要我帮忙整理吗？”御村不顾他的抵抗，搂上他的腰。从今天开始，他们正式同居了。  
“随便吧……别抱啦，我身上都是汗。”大原推开他，从箱子里取了干净的衣物，到浴室里冲了个澡。  
御村显然是早有预谋，他第一次进这个屋子就察觉到了。无论是客房还是主卧全是双人床，客房的床稍微小一些。洗漱台放着两个漱口杯，淋浴房里放置沐浴用品的架子也是双层的。  
他吹干头发进了御村的卧室，御村看着书等他，小桌上还摆了两杯香槟。  
两人碰了一下杯，大原将香槟一饮而尽，冰凉甜腻的液体带着气泡冲进他的喉咙。在洗了热水澡后，一口酒液显得格外爽快。他正满足地叹息着，御村的双唇就贴上来了。  
被他一手教出来的吻技，让他舒服得轻吟。他微张着双唇，懒得动弹，就让御村一个劲地舔着他的舌头和牙齿。大原瘫在御村的怀里，勾着对方的脖子，觉得这个吻比刚才入口的香槟还要甜。  
御村的手伸进他的衬衫里，没有造次，仅仅抚摸着他的小腹。大原不满地蹭御村的胸口，示意他摸上来。  
“托也……”他被御村推到床上，被吻得动情。他张着嘴吸气，伸出手把御村勾下来，睫毛微颤，双眼变得有些湿润了：“才下午就忍不住了？”  
御村默认了自己的白日宣淫，大原嘴里的小舌看得他心痒，他趴在床上又吻了下去。大原的双腿屈起，一条腿卡在他的双腿间，抵着他的裆部细细地磨着。大原舒服得要命，他弓着腰，在御村身下晃动，伸手去解开御村的腰带，急切地拽下裤链。  
御村起身，敞着裤链，给大原脱裤子，露出两条白花花的腿。大原不像他那样喜欢运动，腿肉软绵绵的，他抓着大原大腿内侧的软肉捏了几下，遭到了身下人的抗议。他抵着大原的膝盖分开双腿，内裤的异样引起了他的注意。他俯下身，撩开大原三角裤的后侧查看，穴口外油亮亮的。  
“耕二君不也是，这么早就做准备了？”御村脱下大原的内裤扔到自己的身后，不急不慢地脱掉自己裤子。  
大原分开自己的腿，挺腰露出自己的后穴。他一边抚慰着自己半勃的阴茎，一边解开衬衫的纽扣，露出自己的身体，扭着腰叫御村继续。御村总算褪下了最后的T恤，抬眼就看见大原撸着自己的下体，一手揉捏着粉嫩的乳首，低垂着眼舔着自己的双唇。如此香艳的一幕，令御村尚未抚慰过的阴茎兴奋地上下弹跳，他压下身就是一轮急切地索取。  
“耕二君真色情啊……”接吻的间隙，御村感叹。他的手指挤进大原的软穴里，湿热的内壁在他进入的那一刻就热情地吸着他。他的阴茎被大原握在掌心里揉搓，大原坏心地把流出的腺液涂抹到他的臀部，抓一把结实的臀肉，屁股覆上一层湿黏的水渍。  
“少爷不就是喜欢我这样吗？”大原的腿缠上来，被御村的手指顶到舒服的地方，他娇喘出声。  
“那我不在的时候，耕二君是怎么解决的？”御村又塞进一根手指，大原已经湿得很厉害了，小穴被他玩弄得发出咕啾咕啾的水声，“自己做的吗……”  
“你猜？”意识到御村要起身，大原凑上去不舍地缠吻着。御村把他放在床上，用干净的手从抽屉里拿出一个紫色的硅胶物品。  
“耕二君用的是这个吧。”御村重新回到床上，把害羞的大原再次放倒。御村把那根仿造阴茎的按摩棒在手里翻来覆去地看了一遍，对它产生了浓厚的兴趣，尤其是上面凸起的圆斑。一想到大原用着这根自慰，他就兴奋异常。他抬起大原的一条腿，把按摩棒贴在湿润的小穴口。“想看耕二君是怎么用它的……”  
“唔——”按摩棒的顶端插进了小穴口，挤出了一些汁液。大原的手覆在御村的手上，托着按摩棒的末端。“想看我自慰吗？呼、可以哦。”  
御村愉快地和大原舌吻，又把按摩棒塞进去一点。  
大原推开他，扭着腰将按摩棒吞进去。大原的喘息声甘甜异常，惹得御村想拔出按摩棒自己进去。大原舔舔他的嘴唇：“可以是可以，不过在我高潮之前你都不能碰我，也不可以自己先射。”  
“诶？”  
“不然怎么算自慰……唔，全进来了呢……”大原推着他的手一用力，把整根按摩棒塞了进去，只露出一截按摩棒尾部的把手和开关。大原推开他的胸口，打发他站到边上，“耐心等着吧，我的少爷。”  
御村极不情愿地站起来，他只好一边看着大原被按摩棒玩弄着，自己摸着勃起的阴茎自慰。  
“嗯、唔……”大原打开了按摩棒的开关，紫色的硅胶物体在他的小穴里高频地震动起来。他躺在床上，叉开自己的双腿，一手抵着按摩棒，浅浅地向里按，一手撸着自己的勃起的阴茎。自己的恋人就在旁边看着，他的身体变得尤为敏感，他不得不闭着眼感受后穴震动的快感。  
咔嚓。一声快门声。  
御村喘着粗气，用手机拍下了大原现在的模样——他的阴茎高高地站着，不停地抬腰，被蹂躏吐水的小穴口暴露在御村面前。御村把手机贴近，拍下被硅胶物插入的小穴口，屏幕上小穴口一张一翕地吞着按摩棒，御村隐隐地嫉妒起来。  
被御村如此赤裸地打量着，还用手机拍下了身体各个部位，除了小穴，流着水的阴茎、挺硬的乳首，还有大原陷入爱欲的表情都被御村记录下来了。大原受不了这样的对待，他翻过身趴在床上，翘起屁股，不甘示弱地对着御村摇摆，蜜液直接从穴里滴下来落到床上。  
“托也……”大原嗔叫着御村的名字。  
“怎么了？”御村无心拍照了，他双手按摩着自己的阴茎，腺液溅出来，有些洒到了大原的小腿上。  
“托也……”大原没有回应他，继续叫着他的名字。明明没有人在大原身后，他却仿佛被人顶动一般前后晃动，腰也左右小幅度摆动着，“托也，再用力一点……”  
御村反应过来，自己是大原自慰时的意淫对象，就像自己自慰时都想象着是大原在抚慰他。大原喘着气哑着嗓子叫他的名字，这让他吞了口唾沫，加快了手上的撸动。他有点后悔答应了大原，他现在迫不及待地想插进大原的小穴里，把全身都变成粉色的大原操得叫不出声。  
大原没心思去猜想御村在想些什么，他只觉得还不够，按摩棒的震动太温柔了，靠意淫御村捉着他的腰猛干也不够。他俯下身，前胸蹭在床单上，让两颗小小的肉粒在棉麻的布料上摩擦获得快感。他润了润自己的嘴唇，嘴里呼出热气。“唔、托也……”他叫着恋人的名字，渴求着缠绵的舌吻，渴求着被那人粗大的阴茎插入，蹂躏他的敏感点。  
“耕二君。”御村走到大原脸部这一侧，跪在床上。  
大原应声抬头，他撑起身体就看到眼前勃起的粗物。御村推开自己的包皮，让大原看着腺液从小孔里流出来。大原夹紧双腿，眼前的性器给他的下身带来了极大的反应。  
“耕二君只说我不能碰你，但没说耕二君不能碰我吧。”御村的阴茎距离大原的脸只有十多厘米，粘稠的腺液因为他的撸动直接弹到大原的脸上。那张写满爱欲的脸被他的体液沾染了，他挺了挺腰，诱惑着大原来舔。  
大原吞了口唾沫，眼前那根腥臭、热乎乎的阴茎一直流着水，因为他的目光而上下抖动。他的小穴也跟着收缩，渴望着御村的疼爱。他凑上去，舌尖舔过涨大的龟头。阴茎的腥味唆使他张开嘴，含住了整个龟头。腺液流进嘴里，他熟稔地咽下，吞进更多的阴茎。他喜欢御村肉棒的味道，腥臭味让他的肉体忆起了过往的性爱，他不自觉地收紧了自己的小穴口。  
“啊……”灼热的口腔带来难以言喻的舒爽。大原含住了御村的大半根，模仿着性交的姿势，吞吐着嘴里的粗物，舌头灵活地在柱身上打转。御村对大原这个尤物完全没有抵抗力，他顶着腰方便自己在大原嘴里进出，蹭着大原鲜艳的红唇，插得大原不停地呜咽。  
“唔、托……”大原一手托着御村的囊袋，一边揉着阴茎。他深吸一口气，累积的快感总算迸发出来，他颤抖着身体，射在了被单上。他仰着头想叫出来，奈何嘴里被阴茎塞住了，只是呜呜地喘着，腺液从嘴角流出来。  
御村见大原高潮了，退身，阴茎从大原的嘴里滑出来。大原趴在床上大喘气，他夹着臀，按摩棒已经滑出去一半。御村一脸不乐意地把霸占自己恋人甜甜的肉穴的家伙拔出来，他托起大原的臀部，让大原跪着翘起臀。  
“托也，慢点……”大原刚高潮，御村的抚摸痒得让他跪不住。  
“不要，”御村把龟头捅进小穴里，满意地听着大原的叫声，“我会好好证明我比按摩棒有用的。”  
他一挺身就全部进去了，大原的内壁紧紧地绞住了插入的异物，淫水溢出来，倏地沾湿了他的耻毛。扶住大原的腰，他卖力地在小穴里抽插。大原叫声格外得媚，承受着御村激烈的进出，叫得一声比一声浪。  
“还是我的比较舒服吧？”他俯下上半身，头贴在大原耳边，下身依旧高频地玩弄着大原的小穴，“呐，耕二君，告诉我，你更喜欢哪个？”  
“别问、这种白痴问题了……”大原呼呼地喘着气，摆着腰迎合。  
“我想听。”御村撩开他的头发，啃咬大原白白的后颈。刚刚光顾着看大原自慰，都没留下什么吻痕。  
“当然更喜欢你的啦……呼、比较粗，又热、又硬……”大原眯起眼，“嗯、好舒服……”  
御村拎起大原的一条腿，让自己插得更深。下体交合的水声变得更响了。  
“托也……嗯、插得好深……”  
“托也的肉棒……好舒服……好喜欢……”  
“唔、托也，再多给我一点……”  
大原在他身下不停地说着各种淫乱的话语，他扣着腰，发狠地操了两下，射在大原绵软的小穴里。刚高潮过的大原，阴茎也喷出了一点清液。  
“耕二君喜欢的内射，我的精液全部进去了。”御村抱着怀里的人不想出去，他蹭着大原的后脑勺，温柔地爱抚着又开始抬头的大原的下体。  
“你这家伙，什么时候变得这么坏心眼了？”大原不满地噘着嘴。  
“也就是最近突然发现耕二君很好欺负，”御村不忘照顾那两颗粉色的乳首，“生气了？那接下来按你想要的干吧，我会让耕二君很舒服的。”  
……  
“唔……”大原品尝嘴里甜腻的舌吻，他侧躺在床上，御村拎着他的膝窝也侧躺着，从正面抽插着。刚才内射的精液都没处理，这个体位很容易就流出来，流在大原的大腿内侧。  
“这样舒服吗，我的耕二君。”御村含笑着看他动情的妩媚模样。  
“舒服……喜欢……”大原眯起眼，又凑上来要接吻。  
御村把他推倒在床上，压住他的身体温柔地干着，大原抬腿夹着御村的腰，整个人都懒散得软绵绵的。御村搂着他，翻过身让自己躺在下面，大原还没在御村身上骑一会儿，又被御村放到床上。他们在床上打了两个滚，阴茎在小穴里变换着角度，戳得大原快感连连。  
咔嚓。又是一声快门声。  
大原极不情愿地睁开眼，快门声打破了如梦一般陶醉的性交。大原侧躺着，抱着御村的身体，他看了看声音的来源，罪魁祸首在他的臀下，是御村的手机。  
“喂，你又干了什么坏事！”他咬了一口御村唇形优美的双唇。  
御村无奈又宠爱地舔舔他，把手机拿上来，屏幕上是他们交媾的私处。彩色照片上清晰可见淫水里夹杂的白色浊液，雪白的臀和粉色的小穴含着的深色阴茎。冲击性的画面让大原瞬间收紧了自己的小穴，在御村怀里扭动。他还没害羞多久，御村又拍照了，这次是他绯红的脸。  
“以前留的照片太少了，被你删掉了短信才发现，照片里的回忆只有那么一点，”御村解释道，他放下了手机，抚摸大原的脸颊，“所以现在我想……唔。”  
大原堵住了他的嘴：“随便你。”  
“耕二君……”  
“反正我都是你的了。”大原弯起嘴角，他笑起来的时候眼角也会挑起相当好看的弧度。  
御村小心翼翼地抱住大原，在对方的脖颈处又留下两三枚吻痕。他想到了那个曾经他深深喜欢着却无法拥有的大原，现在却躺在他的怀里，真正属于他了。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”  
……  
“那么我们再多拍一点吧，”御村兴奋地拿起手机，“各种体位都拍一点……啊，明天可以录像吗？”  
“滚蛋。”大原巴了一下御村的脑袋。  
“耕二君你不要生气嘛……”他搂着腰干了两下，大原又没力气了，奶声奶气地在他身下呻吟。

于是第二天就边做边录了，以后对方不在身边可以不用靠意淫了，可喜可贺。

05.  
大原穿过宴席长桌，牛排正餐撑满了胃，没了食欲品尝桌上精致的小点心。婚宴上每个人都洋溢着笑容，他带着笑容对不熟悉的宾客们点头致谢。大原在服务生的盘子里取了一杯香槟，走上回旋楼梯，顺便对着玻璃看了一下他的发型，难得把刘海撩开做了个精神的发型，他向御村自吹自擂了好久。  
他敲敲二楼最里面房间的门，里面没人回应，他索性就推门进去了。  
“新郎一直闷着不见客怎么行，你也好歹和大厅里的同学教授们聊会儿天吧。”大原抿着手里的香槟。  
“不是还有你吗，伴郎。”小岛透靠着落地窗户，手里捻着十字架项链上的珠串，含笑欣赏庭院里的景色。“再说了，也不是什么正经的婚礼，不用勉强走那些程序。诗史只是想办个派对罢了。”  
大原将空杯子随手放在桌上，踱步走到窗边。院子里在举办烧烤宴会，万众瞩目的新娘穿着露肩的礼服裙在遮阳伞下和年轻的少女们交谈，容貌姿色不逊半分。御村绅士地为女性们递上果汁和烤肉，随后就被女性围在一起，面露无措。来宾中没有其他亚洲人的面孔了，也不知是小岛没有给日本的亲人寄请帖还是寄了对方不来。  
大原抓住小岛的手腕，目光落在小岛无名指的戒指上，端详着戒指上那一圈光芒璀璨的钻石。  
“戒指真好看，品味不错。”  
“诗史选的。不是每个人的审美都和你家的一样。”小岛夸赞自己的妻子后，嫌弃了一番大原的手绳。“反正你们关系都稳定了，你还要戴着这个吗？”  
“习惯了，手上少了东西会觉得不舒服。”大原将落下来的发丝撩到后面。  
小岛透获得了留校当讲师的资格，所以一个月前向比他大二十岁的诗史求婚了，对方当即喜极而泣地答应了。大原看着小岛为了爱情差点一无所有，最后有情人终成眷属，就答应了小岛当了伴郎。小岛生性冷淡不爱与人相处，宴会的事项由诗史决定后就全推给了大原。他本想上来和小岛抱怨一番，然而对方一脸幸福的模样让大原词穷。  
“对了，诗史小姐刚才在讨论孩子的事情，你们决定生吗？”  
“诗史最近确实经常谈到孩子，说邻居家的孩子很可爱之类的。生育的决定权在她，她要是愿意的话，去领养一个也可以。”  
“如果决定不了女孩还是男孩，就干脆领养两个好了，”大原提议，“不过，我先说一句，你们可不要突然想着过二人世界，把孩子丢到我这儿来。”  
“这我不能保证。”  
“喂……”  
“下面好像忙不过来的样子，你赶快去帮忙。”  
“啧，你自己去啊。”大原挠挠后脑勺，无奈听命。

下午的甜点沙龙和户外的烧烤派对氛围极佳，眼看夕阳西下，烧烤架和甜点桌要收拾掉准备晚餐了。小岛夫妇出手阔绰，租下了郊外的小城堡，供友人们畅快地玩耍两天。名媛们提着裙子，叽叽喳喳地离开户外去房间内换新衣服了。上流人士的八卦比任何餐点都美味，显然下午的时光还不够尽兴，他们约好了晚餐后去小酒吧里尽情聊。  
大原去后厨关心晚餐的准备情况，御村留在院子里和侍者们一同收拾。  
“唉……”名媛们逮到他这个在校亚洲留学生，和颜悦色地塞了好多名片，比起烤肉，应付年上热情的女性们更疲劳。  
“抱歉，让你费心了，托也君。”将友人们送到大堂，诗史折回来向他道谢。  
“不必道歉，这是您的婚礼，您只需高兴地享受就行了。”御村由衷地祝福这对新人。昨天他第一次见到小岛诗史，比他年长二十岁的女人有着四十岁风韵的同时，少女的活泼天真仍旧还在。她的无邪引诱了年少的小岛透，最后舍弃了富有的丈夫，追随一无所有的小岛来到法国。她没有像多数人希望的那样过上潦倒的生活，为她的愚蠢恶行付出代价，反而靠着魅力和学识成为了法国艺术协会的一员，和未来的小岛教授结为夫妻，美好得像泡沫般的童话故事。御村被她手上的戒指迷得出神。  
“辛苦你了，那我先回房间了。”诗史倾身鞠躬，转身扬起翩翩裙摆和优雅的香水味。  
御村思考片刻追了上去：“我可以向您请教一些问题吗？”  
“如果我的回答对你有帮助的话，请问吧。”  
“怎么样才能维持住两个人的感情，比如说防止对方变心之类的？”他对大原说的话总是无法释怀。  
“这个问题我很难回答呢，我的前任丈夫和透都没有变心过，”诗史答道，“大概，需要保持自己的魅力，让对方无法移开视线吧……四十岁的大妈还在说这些不知羞耻的台词，让你见笑了。”  
“是我比较幼稚，总是放心不下。”  
“托也君，”诗史上前一步，“不要想什么永远，永远是不存在的。专注现在，仔细地看着他就好了。”

大原忙活了一整天，身为伴郎他理所应当地住进了豪华套房，按摩浴缸打消了这一整日积累的怨言。大原在大浴缸里睡得半梦半醒，刚冲完澡的御村出来看到恋人满面潮红嘴里含着梦呓，就忍不住泡进池子里动手动脚。  
在浴室里做了一回，大原彻底没力气了，陷在深色的床铺里，哀嚎着要抽烟。  
“真是累死我了，透这个混账家伙……”大原趴着，手里抱着靠枕和烟灰缸，叼着烟埋怨，“就这儿，用力点。”  
御村按压着大原的腰间，深色床单上透粉的白肉，股间被刚才的情事磨蹭得发红，看得人心痒。大原抽着烟，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，舒服了还勾起小腿，晃来晃去敲打床面。御村躺倒在他身边，一边揉搓着大原的屁股，一边凑过去含住烟头吸了一口，青烟喷在近在咫尺的大原的浓颜上。大原发懵地看着他的脸，差点把烟灰落到床单上。  
“在想什么？”大原夹着烟递到他面前，御村缓缓吸完剩下的小半根。  
“想明天的流程……啧，麻烦。”  
“明天就中餐需要注意一下吧，其他事情小岛前辈说他会负责好的。”  
“我才不信他能弄好。唔……”蜜穴突然被两根手指侵入，大原夹烟的手抖了一下，幸好烟蒂没掉，不然床单会被烧出洞来。大原挺腰分开自己的双腿，掐灭烟，把烟灰缸放到床边的桌上。  
“托也。”大原压住御村的肩膀，翻身爬到御村身上。  
“嗯？”御村一张嘴，大原的吻就落下来了。  
“以后戒指我来选。”大原握住他勃起的阴茎。  
“……为什么？”御村心里琢磨着大原这句类似求婚的台词。  
“你的品味太差了，”大原眯着眼把御村的阴茎塞了进去，“选爱人也是。”  
“我觉得挺不错的，”他压住大原的肩膀，让自己全部没入，起身贴着大原的耳畔，“我喜欢你。”  
御村想到了诗史的话，尽管在上床时间有些不合时宜。  
现在，他看着大原耕二就好。  
“Je t'aime，”他享受着合二为一的快感，在大原耳边细声细语地说着难以启齿的情话，“我爱你。”  
说罢，御村自己也害羞得面红耳赤。  
“我知道啦！”全身透红的大原抿着嘴翻了个白眼，想来想去还是觉得忸怩。他趴到御村肩上，色情地扭动着腰，快感却无法冲淡动情的心悸。  
“我喜欢你。”为了缓解气氛，御村又说了一遍。  
“都说我知道了！”  
“我爱你……”  
大原赌上了御村那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
“别说话了。”大原的睫毛扫过他的眼睑。  
他握住大原的手，自然地十指相扣。  
御村想，总有一天他会给大原戴上戒指的。


End file.
